


Amen Is Just Another Word For Yes

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Car Sex, Emotional Sex, Fluff, M/M, Post 13 finale, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex on a Car, Sex on the Impala, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: On a dirt road surrounded by open sky, Dean makes his move on Castiel.  No more running, no more Goodbyes.From now on, Cas is the only Angel Dean is saying 'Yes' for.





	Amen Is Just Another Word For Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by me-- figured I'd take a stab at it. 
> 
> As usual, please do not steal my stuff. I am so sick of that happening. You can use these characters obviously, we give credit by filling in info, but stealing my story and my words between all that.. not cool.  
> Love you all as usual. <3 Carry on my wayward readers, carry on. Would love to hear your thoughts in the comments ^.^

Summer heat, the hot, sticky and yet wet air that never elevates your thirst.  
  
It clings, hovers and yet even when it's unbearable when the sweat holds the cotton to your skin, it changes when the context does.  
  
Here outside, the suns few remaining embers are burning out against a sky of deep blue, littered with a growing number of silver stars, Dean gives himself to Castiel for the first time. Supported by Baby, driven by a thousand mistakes, another "yes" to the wrong Angel.  
  
The metal of the car radiates a different heat, the sweat making the ebony paint slick, the window slippery. Castiel says his name in a way Dean never knew he needed to hear, a sound that makes him feel like a deaf man hearing for the first time.  
  
Somehow the air is thick, heavy but beginning to cool unlike the desire building inside. The buzz of hundreds of bugs is beginning to rise, and fuck them if they think a few itchy pink bites on his ass would stop him now.  
  
No, _not them_ , not even if the night sky at the side of the abandoned dirt road fell.  
  
_Nothing._  
  
Not by any means, especially, when Cas' head thumps against the window.  He's wild; mouth gaping in a gasp, both of their bodies on fire as Cas moans into the shadows. Cas has curls of damp hair sticking to his glowing skin.  
  
The serenade of crickets urges Dean on, makes him seize the moment somehow with more intensity.  
  
He thrusts again, hands desperate against Cas' body, fingers digging in and leaving their mark. Dean's weight fully pressing into his knees to maintain his balance; hole once again stretched, opened and filled.  
  
Heaven if Dean ever thought he'd get there, would be this moment again, and again.  Eyes closed as he falls into his need, the stretch and the burn as the mould into one, fill their bond. Accept, and thank the time that led them here, the weight of those memories, their sadness lifting with each thrust.

To the stars they make a chorus of their names, no whispers or broken prayers now, just raw unfiltered emotion. Love, passion.  
  
It's taken years for this moment, always so close and torn back when Dean could practically taste it, thwarted down by the world that needed them more than each other.  
  
Fuck the world now though, hell it could burn around them for all he cares because nothing is stopping him now as he trembles, muscles screaming against his determination of fulfillment.  
  
Cas is the world, his world, and damn anyone now who tries to take this from them. _Never again._  
**  
** **_"Dean… "_ **

What a beautiful sound, so much desperation, so much depth and emotion.  Dean leans forward, Cas' hands burning against him, nails digging into his flesh when their foreheads touch, saddened by the lack of flesh against him. Dean's breath ghosts his ear, beads of sweat dripping from Dean to Cas, mixing as they run streaks down Baby that glisten with the rising moon above them.  
  
"Show me Cas, claim me Angel" Dean whispers, eyes closed, border lining on tears of passion, overwhelmed by the thought.

 _Oh,_ how much he needs such a thing, how comfortably, and easily he gives over the control. _Only for Cas._

He'll apologize to Baby later, fix the dents they make in her metal flesh, the crack he's almost positive Cas creates when his shoulders slam into the windshield. He'll lovingly clean their seed from her paint and wax her till she looks like new, the memory he'll never forget, however, right now, this isn't about her.  
  
There's thunder in the distance, echoing with Dean's cries, unfiltered with every fuck and more he can manage past the gasps of breath when Cas punches the air from him with each thrust. Everyone like a bolt of lightning, a new galaxy of stars behind his eyes. Cas' form covers him, shields him at the same time his lean muscled vessel, no, _his body,_ holds power over him.

There's a moment of warmth, gentle fingers in his hair before Cas grips onto him like an anchor, each snap of Cas' perfectly shaped hips stronger, less rhythmic.  
  
Dean knows love in this moment unlike any other, one he would die for a thousand times.

Like Thelma and Louise, he thinks, the feeling possessing every part of him as he pulls Castiel closer, holding them together when their lips meet in a kiss Dean is confident he'll feel for the rest of his mortal life.  
  
Dean buries his face in the crook of Cas' neck, fingernails digging into his flesh as they leave red crescent moons, Cas' hand over his shoulder and face buried in Dean's hair, Dean's legs wrapped around Cas like it's the last time they'll ever have this together, possessive.  
  
_Together_ , they tumble off the proverbial cliff of their lives and fall endlessly into each other.

 

 _Amen._  
  



End file.
